History In The Making
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Summary: What if, after countless times of trying to get it right, Booth And Bones have one last shot at their happy ever after? If they fail it could mean the end of their chances. Totally an AU story kind of out there, but I decided to write it anyway.


Summary: What if, after countless times of trying to get it right, Booth And Bones have one last shot at their happy ever after? If they fail it could mean the end of their chances.

This story is totally AU. It came about when a friend and I were talking about the show the other day. We are both in love with the different literary works and were talking about Booth and Bones. Well, this is the story that kind of came out of that conversation.

_**Romeo & Juliet. Mark Anthony & Cleopatra. Lancelot & Guinevere. **__**Jane Eyre & Rochester. Pryamus & Thisbe. Queen Victoria & Prince Albert. **__**Orpheus and Eurydice.**_ _**Elizabeth Bennett & Darcy, Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan.**_

The reincarnations of Temperence Brennan and Seeley Booth weren't their first chance at love. That love had many other names and faces. In difficult times, love would find their one true soul history spanned many different life times and many different times in history. However, despite the tragic results of their love, they always managed to find their way back to each. Sometimes, with devastating results. However, they always knew that they were destined to be together.

What if, they had a little devine intervention? They have one last chance at a love that's greater than anything they could imagine. It was time for them to either get it right or suffer the loss of each others love.

_Somewhere in another place and time. There is a discussion taking place regarding two very old souls. Souls that despite being given every chance to find love and eternal happiness, fail to do so. What if these souls are given one final chance to find love with each other or they will disappear forever. This is that story. _

_Gabriel looked out on the gathered assembly of Angels. He was getting more and more impatient by the moment. He was tired of the bickering and complaining that was going on. He'd pleaded his case before Michael, the Chief Angel or as he liked to call himself, The Big Man In Charge. He tried asking for mercy for these two souls. However, he was certain now that his pleas were falling on deaf ears._

_Raphael looked at Gabriel and inquired, "Why should we give these two souls another chance? They've already taken their many other chances and thrown them away."_

_Gabriel sighed. It was true. These two were stubborn and some would say, destined for eternal unrest, but he believed in them. He believed that this time, they could get it right. Despite the overwhelming odds, "Yes. It's true that they're a unique case." _

_Michael looked at him, "Why have you taken such an interest in a lost cause? That is quite unlike you."_

"_Who says they are a lost cause? Who are we to judge them for a few small mistakes?"_

_Raphael laughed, "A few small mistakes. You call what happened last time a small mistake?"_

_Gabriel had to admi that the last time had been rather, well, hectic. But despite all that had gone wrong, he still believed that these two were destined for greatness. He just had to get the other to believe that, "I admit, that was an unfortunate set of circumstances. I never thought that it would have turned out that way." _

_Michael shook his head sadly, "I think that, where these two are concerned, it's best if we give up." _

_Gabriel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at his friend, "Are you serious? You've always said that no one is beyond help. That every soul deserves their chance at redemption."_

_Michael nodded, "Redemption yes. Mistakes no. They've had plenty of chances to get this right. They've squandered it at every turn. Sometimes with horrific results."_

_Raphael nodded in agreement, "They've run out of chances Gabriel. Face it, they are two lost causes. We can win them all."_

_Gabriel didn't believe what he was hearing. If he hadn't been standing there listening, he wouldn't have believed it. They were ready to give up so easily. He laughed at that thought. Okay, so maybe it wasn't easily, but he was never one to admit defeat. All they needed was one last chance to get it right. So, he looked at Michael and declared, "One last chance. If they fail, then I will accept whatever punishment you feel is merited, but if they succeed..."_

_Raphael laughed mirthlessly, "They won't."_

_Gabriel shot him a look, "They will. I'm confident in that. If they succeed, then their family shall be blessed with everlasting love for generations." _

_Michael thought about it for a few seconds. Finally, a smile appeared on his face, "I think that's fair. I still don't think that they will come through, but I'm willing to give them one last chance. With some restrictions."_

_Gabriel got a confused look on his face and asked, "What kind of restrictions?"_

"_They have until the sun sets on his forty first birthday. If they haven't met and fallen in love by that time, then they will suiffer the fate of unknown love. Destined to be alone forever. I will not have any more mistakes happen because these two can't get things right. Is that clear?"_

_Gabriel nodded, "I think that's fair."_

_Raphael laughed, "You always were a sucker for lost causes. I have to give you credit for trying. I still think it's hopeless, but you're a sucker for a happy ending."_

_**Fast forward to today....**_

_The Angels were all gathered around talking. Gabriel, Raphael and Michael were in the center. Gabriel was smiling as he said, "Well, they are closer than they've ever been to falling in love." _

_Michael nodded, "I must admit that you've been right so far. However, they still haven't declared their love for each other. I do believe that was one of the requirements."_

_Gabriel looked down on Temperance and Seeley. They were the most stubborn souls that he'd ever worked with. In all his millenia as a Angel, he'd never dealt with two such difficult souls. Although, they were learning. Temperance was growing in ways that he'd never thought possible. Seeley, well, he was Seeley. He was afraid that she was too good for him. He smiled and said, "I need permission to send someone in to intercede." _

_Raphael whispered, "You know that's not allowed."_

_Michael looked at Gabriel, "Go on."_

"_What if I sent someone to help them along on their journey. To point them in the right direction. We know that they are meant to love each other. Everyone else can see it. Why not send them two extrodianary helper Angels."_

_Michael narrowed his gaze and said, "You know that we can't send Angels to earth. They could be in danger."_

_Gabriel looked down at the floor. It was then that Michael knew something was up, "What did you do?"_

"_I didn't send an Angel per se. I sent two. Angela and Lance." _

_Raphael was laughing hysterically, "You sent them?"_

_Gabriel shot him a look that, if he wasn't immortal, could seriously kill him, "What's wrong with Angela and Lance?"_

_Between fits of laughter, Raphael said, "Oh nothing. You should have sent a more experienced Angel. They don't even have their wings."_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes, "They can earn them. If they help out with this mission."_

_Michael admonished him with, "You know that if they are found out they could be in extreme danger."_

_Raphael smiled and said, "It's hopeless. You have a year and they are no closer to finding love with each other than they were five years ago. Face it Gab, it's hopeless. I wonder how they will end it this time." _

_Gabriel watched him as he walked away and thought to himself, "I really hate him sometimes. It's time to speed this up. I don't want him getting the better of me."_

_Gabriel snapped his fingers and was instantly transported to Earth. Once there, he summoned Angela and Lance to his office. It was time to bring in the big guns and pull out all the stops. It was becoming a matter of life or death. Literally. The time for waiting was gone. It was time for war......_


End file.
